<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>With us by Monodreamin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28015848">With us</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monodreamin/pseuds/Monodreamin'>Monodreamin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Begging, Breast Play, Cream Pie, Cum Eating, Daddy Kink, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Dom!namjoon, F/M, Infidelity, Jealous Namjoon, Marking, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Possesive namjoon, Pregnancy sex, Profanity, Shower Sex, Smut, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, child birth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:21:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,088</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28015848</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monodreamin/pseuds/Monodreamin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You and your boyfriend Namjoon have been having relationship troubles, when you meet a mysterious stranger named Kim Taehyung who ends up changing both of your lives.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Namjoon | RM/Reader, Kim Taehyung | V/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I pulled over on the side of the road. My car was making a loud noise. “I can’t believe my car would start doing this now.” I kicked the tire highly annoyed that my car would start acting up, on the way to my date with my boyfriend of 2 years Namjoon.</p><p>“I told you it's about time you get a new car, this one is old. ” Namjoon sat on the front of the car. “Leave my car alone” I pouted and sat next to him on the car looking up at the night sky. “the stars are so pretty.” Namjoon pulled me on his lap facing him “not as pretty as you” he softly kissed my lips.</p><p>“hmm corny, but you are really cute. ” I teased rubbing on his chest.  “ahhh come on that one was a good one baby.” He smiled and his eyes crinkled, exposing his dimple. I could never get tired of his endearing smile and beautiful dimple; he is a beautiful man and I am glad he is mine.</p><p>“well, there goes our date, mister romantic.” I rubbed my hands together trying to stay warm. It was a cold winter night and the snow flurries began to fall. “the first snowfall of the winter.” Namjoon stuck his hand out of his pocket trying to catch a snowflake. “oh, great, just our luck” I sighed.</p><p>“hello…excuse me are you both ok? Did your car just break down?” I turned my head to face a man coming closer to us, he was gorgeous and he looked like an actor straight from the movie screen.  “hey,  yea we’re fine my car just broke down.” I answered him, he reached out to shake Namjoon’s hand. “I’m Kim Taehyung” he introduced himself to my boyfriend. Oh gosh he was beautiful and his voice was deep and sexy. I couldn’t keep my eyes off of him. </p><p>“funny I’m Kim Namjoon.” Both of them laughed. “I guess we were meant to meet. This is my girlfriend y/n.” Taehyung smiled looking at me,  I couldn’t keep my eyes off of him.  “I know a bit about cars, can I take a look?” Taehyung asked. “y/n?” Namjoon called my name “oh sorry yea of course you can. I was lost in thought just staring at him” My eyes never left his figure as I watched him pop the hood of my car. “are you ok?” Namjoon got closer to me with a look of concern on his face. “yea I’m just really cold.” I responded. Namjoon pulled me in for a hug rubbing my back trying to keep me warm.</p><p>Taehyung messed with the car for a bit.  “ok,  I think it should work now, try it out.” Taehyung closed the hood and gave me an intense look. I blushed a little, good it was dark out and you really couldn’t see. “ok, let me check it out now. ” I got in the car and started it. Not to my surprise it worked. I rolled my window down “you’re right it does work. Thanks, Taehyung we owe you one.”</p><p> “it’s nothing really. I love cars and I just know a lot about them.” the man was so beautiful,  I didn’t notice his outdated shoes or coat. The only reason I noticed they were is because my boyfriend had the same ones a few years ago.  “are you new in town? We lived here all our lives. I have never seen you here before.” Namjoon asked the man as he began to take out his phone.  “yea I’m new here you can say that.” Namjoon handed Taehyung his phone “put your number on my phone. There is this party Saturday you should come. I'll introduce you to my friends. I know it’s hard being new in town.” Taehyung entered his phone number and handed Namjoon his phone back.</p><p>“that sounds like fun, I’ll like that. I’ll see you at the party then. I’ll make sure to keep in touch with you.” Taehyung responded. Namjoon got in the car leaving the door open. “alright thanks for the help with the car again. Who knows how long we would have been stuck here if it weren’t for you.” Namjoon waved at Taehyung then closed the door. I put the heat on higher. “Ok, now let’s get this date started” Namjoon smiled exposing  his dimple again. </p><p>We went to a movie and then to a restaurant as we had planned earlier before the car troubles started. I loved our date nights and we made sure to always have them. “I am stuffed “Namjoon laid on the couch with his hand over his stomach. “I told you to stop eating all that bread” I put my hand on his stomach and gently rubbed it.  Namjoon grabbed my hand and pulled me close to his face kissing my lips.  “I think I’m better now.” I raised my eyebrow “oh are you really?” his response was pressing his body against mine.</p><p>“don’t you feel that I am better?” he rubbed his hard-on against my clothed entrance. “yes…I do feel it.” I bit my lip. “Take off your clothes then” he started removing his clothing in the process. I stared at him as I slowly stripped down to my black lacy bra and panties set. I knew how much he loved this set and it's why I decided to wear it tonight.</p><p>“baby, you just know what you are doing huh?” I spun around so he could get a better look of my ass.  “Of course, I know what I’m doing, I know you so well.” I crawled up to him on the couch and began to kiss him, opening my mouth as he did the same, our tongues massaging each other slowly and passionately.  “I pulled away to catch my breath. “I love you y/n” Namjoon began to undo my bra. “I love you too, so much Joonie.” He began to place soft kisses on my chest.</p><p>“mmm” I pushed my head back enjoying the attention he was giving to my breasts. He put his mouth over my nipple and began to suck on it gently “Damn that feels so good.” He pulled my panties down and used his two fingers to rub on my soaked clit “oh fuck Joonie” he slowly slipped both his fingers in and out of me “so wet and ready for me always.” I let out a moan. “I want you” I looked at him with lust-filled eyes.  “you got me baby” he opened my legs wider and placed his head between my legs. I shortly felt him lick a long strip of my pussy.  “oh my God” was all I could say as he began to fuck me with his tongue. “I’m going to cum if you keep on like this.” I held his head close and moaned loudly.</p><p>“do it in my mouth then, I want to taste you.” my legs began to shake and my orgasm was so near. “come on baby give me it.” he cooed as he slipped his fingers back in, while he continued his assault on my pussy.  “just like that fuck Namjoon” he gripped my thighs to stop me from squirming.  I looked down at him and I could see his face, his lips slick and shiny from my wetness. I bit my lip, throwing my head back, getting lost in pleasure. “Cum baby, you think you can do that for me?” before I could answer my juices began to spill over his tongue as he lapped it up like a starved man. “My baby is so good to me” he grabbed my hair and began to tongue kiss me. I could taste him and myself all over his tongue and lips.</p><p>“I’ll be back, I need to get a condom” I pulled him back on the couch “you don’t need one” his eyes widened “are you sure about that?” I began to pull his boxers down. “unless you still want to. ” I grabbed his dick in my hand stroking it. “I thought… fuck” I took him in my mouth and began sucking him. This wouldn’t be the first time we had sex without a condom, we were together for two years. I was switching my birth control so he started wearing condoms again.</p><p> “I’m on the pill again” I put him back in my mouth again sucking harder. Namjoon closed his eyes, biting his lip.  “well that’s good, I missed feeling all of you” I felt him hit the back of my throat.  I knew there will be no more talking as he held my head and started fucking into my throat. I watched him with my tear-streaked eyes and the mascara running down my face. My lipstick was all over his cock and all over my face too. I watched him as he grunted and came undone, he opened his eyes to see my face as he always did after he came. I swallowed the nut and licked my lips. “you are nasty” he smirked, “so you rather I spit it out then?” Namjoon laughed “I don’t think I ever saw you spit anything out.” I smacked his arm playfully. “and what is that supposed to mean?” I tried to sound offended “nothing I like that a lot” he started kissing on my shoulder. “I’m tired. ” I yawned “I am too, so I guess we have to save the condomless sex for another time then.” I shortly fell asleep with his strong arms wrapped around me.</p><p>I woke up early ready to shower thinking to myself. When did we start becoming this old couple? As I stepped into the shower and let the water hit my body and started to get in my thoughts, I noticed lately with intimacy we have been lacking from the first time we started dating. We would have sex anywhere at least 3 times a day, now we would be lucky if two times a week. We were tired working and living together for a year now I think we hit a rough patch. It all started when I decided to change my birth control method. Namjoon still insisted we have unprotected sex and we did for a while until I got a few pregnancy scares, that was enough for me.  I wasn’t trying to have an accidental pregnancy but Namjoon I can tell he was ready to be a dad. I wasn’t there yet. I would be ready if there was more of a commitment, living together wasn’t enough for me.<br/>I felt Namjoon press up against me in the shower. “so how are you this morning?” he asked as he lathered some soap on his hands and started to wash my back. “I’m ok and you?” I turned facing him. “Just ok? Well, hopefully  you feel better after we go to Jin’s tonight. “ oh, right I forgot, tonight was the party.  “yea I’m sure I’ll feel better after we see our friends.”</p><p>We both got dressed and went to work, we worked at the same office building but on different floors, some of our friends worked with us as well too. “are you ready for the party tonight?” My best friend and coworker Nina asked, she is Jin’s longtime girlfriend, we became quick besties once I was introduced to Namjoon’s best friend Jin and his girlfriend Nina, when Namjoon and I first started dating, we would go on many double dates together. “Of course, I’m ready Nina I even got my dress picked out.” Nina gave me a sly smile “oh a dress? For easy access.”  She was always so easily perverted. “yea Namjoon and I are going to fuck on your bed.” I was not too far behind with my perverted ways either. “ew gross don’t get any of your juices on my side save that for Jin’s side of the bed.” I laughed at her response “you are so shameless Nina.” </p><p>The day went by slow and I just couldn’t wait to get home already. Finally, it was time to leave. I was on my way to Namjoon when I saw him talking to Yumi. I rolled my eyes as I saw her get too close to him, touching his arm, laughing at whatever he was saying. Namjoon isn’t even that funny. I moved closer to them trying to pick up on what they were saying. “hello Namjoon are we ready to go home?” Yumi stared at me like she was waiting for me to say something to her, she pushed a strand of hair behind her ear still waiting. I barely looked her way “oh and hello Yumi” </p><p>Yumi just nodded her head in response to me. “alright Namjoon, I’ll see you at the party later.” I turned away quickly biting the inside of my cheek. I couldn’t let her see me get mad. I pressed the elevator furiously “I didn’t invite her. It was Jimin that did. ” I didn’t have to say a word. Namjoon and I were together long enough that he could just observe me and know how I was feeling. I wasn’t happy about her attending the party. I stepped in the elevator not saying a word. “Jimin thinks she’s interested in him. I keep telling him…” I cut him off “she is not interested in him she is interested in you, that’s why she won’t even spare Jimin a second look.” </p><p>“Wow, that was cold. So you don’t think Jimin is good looking?” I grabbed the car keys, walking towards my car “have you heard from Taehyung yet?” I said changing the subject.  I unlocked the car and got in the driver’s side. “Actually he called me and said he’ll meet us at the party so I gave him the address.”  I started the car and began to drive “you still didn’t answer my question about Jimin.” I laughed “ok so do you think Yumi is pretty?” </p><p>I parked my car in front of our building complex and removed the keys from the ignition. “y/n you are being ridiculous now.” our little fight made its way to our shared apartment. “I don’t trust that girl at all Joonie” he placed both his hands on my face and rubbed my cheeks lightly. “you trust me, though right? “he gave my cheeks a light squeeze “I do trust you with my life.” I tiptoed and placed my face closer to Namjoon’s  kissing his lips tenderly. </p><p>We quickly ended our little fight and started to get ready for the party. I felt silly letting my insecurities get the best of me, especially in front of Yumi, she wasn’t worth it. Namjoon was right. I trusted him who cared about her. I showered and dried up with a towel and proceeded to put on my Savage X Fenty peachy pink iridescent lace caged bra and lace bikini panties that were a matching set, along with a lace garter belt, I wore a tight black mini dress that exposed a good amount of cleavage. I started on my hair and makeup. I settled for loose curls and a natural look with bold red lips. I took one last look in the mirror. I loved the way I looked the way the dress showed off my curves.</p><p>“wow baby” Namjoon whistled, looking at me through the mirror “you look like you don’t want to leave the house tonight.” I turned to face him. He wasn't looking too bad himself; he wore a black turtleneck, dark denim jeans, brown boots and black frame reading glasses. I pressed my body against his “wait until you see what I have under later.” I got my pink trench coat out of the closet and put it on. “ so you are going to act like...” I walked away talking loudly “get your coat Namjoon I’m heading to the car” </p><p>We got to Jin and Nina’s house and quickly spotted them. They were sitting with Yoongi, Hoseok, Jimin, Jungkook and Yumi. Yumi quickly got out of her seat next to jimin and made her way to us “Hey Namjoon do you want a drink?” I removed my coat handing it to Nina “you don’t need to do that; this isn’t even your house.” Nina’s eyes widened “come on y/n I have to show you something.” She grabbed my hand and we quickly rushed to the designated coat room. “y/n you looked like you were going to rip that poor girl’s head off.”</p><p>“poor girl? I have tried to be the bigger person here but she is obviously in love with Namjoon.” I took the red solo cup from Nina and drank it. I need to get one of these “yes you do, is it ok if I get you and Namjoon one?” she chuckled “Nina shut up and yes let’s hurry up before she plays hostess.” We made our way back to the kitchen where we started pouring some drinks. “here you go” I handed Namjoon a cup. “Thanks baby” he put his arm over my shoulder kissing my neck. Yumi looked away “come on Jimin we should dance” she dragged Jimin to the middle of the floor and they started to dance. </p><p>“such a cute couple, right?” Namjoon poked my side with his finger. “yea whatever” I replied “I’m getting another drink” Jungkook handed me a cup “try this one it's much stronger I made it” he gave me his little bunny smile. “ok thanks JK'' I took a sip and the drink was so strong “what the hell did you put in this?” Jungkook laughed “alcohol and more alcohol, just relax, have some fun” he walked off to hype Hoseok who was the life of the party. Hoseok was such a good dancer and always stole the show wherever he went.  </p><p>I finished the cup and bumped into Jimin on my way back to Namjoon. “y/n are you ok?” Jimin asked, noticing spilled some of the alcohol on Jimin.  “Oh no, I’m so sorry Jimin. Whatever Jungkook gave me in that cup was strong” Jimin grabbed some napkins and  opened his mouth wide in shock. “you drank one of Jungkook’s drinks? that he made himself?” I started laughing at him. “yes, why? You say it like he would poison me.” Jimin was now the one laughing “he might as well poison you” I just now noticed if Jimin was here with me where was Yumi? </p><p>“I have to go” I rushed over to the living room and there he was sitting on the couch with Yumi sitting on his lap, like it was the most comfortable seat in the world. I dropped the cup on the floor and felt the liquid splash against my leg. I quickly walked outside, I needed some air. I felt like I couldn't breathe like the four walls in that living room were closing in on me. Once my feet hit the pavement I sobbed out loudly. </p><p>“Hey y/n what's wrong? Are you ok? I heard a familiar voice say and turned towards it. The voice sounded familiar but I wasn’t expecting it to be him. “Taehyung?” I wiped the tears from my face with the back of my hand. “Yes, it’s me. What are you doing out here in the cold and alone?.” he removed his coat without hesitation draping it over my shoulders. </p><p>“I think I had too much to drink” Taehyung patted my head gently “so, you mean to tell me that you are one of those people that drinks too much and starts crying.”  I burst into tears again as the image of Yumi and Namjoon flooded my mind. <br/>“y/n” Taehyung called my name in his deep voice, his eyes filled with concern. “Do you need me to take you home? You can't drive in this condition.” I noticed I left my coat and my keys were in the pocket.  “Wait, before we go I want to thank you for the help with the car and for now. I don’t think I ever got the chance to properly thank you. ” he gave me his boxy smile and my heart fluttered. Not only was he handsome, he was so kind too and he seemed to appear when I needed someone the most. “I need to get my keys, I'll be right back.” Taehyung grabbed my hand and said “wait, before you go.” he removed his hand from mine and started patting down my face carefully. “ you can't go back in like that.” I could imagine what my makeup looked like ruined and running down my face.  “I probably look a mess now.” </p><p>“No, you look great.” he said, giving my face another look. I don’t know what got into me at that moment, maybe it was the liquor or the pain and jealousy. I ran my hands through his hair leaning in closer, he licked his lips and I just went for it. I closed my eyes and kissed his soft beautifully shaped lips. The kiss was long and heated. I could feel the warmth radiating from him in the cold winter night. I needed more from him. </p><p> I pulled away and opened my eyes. Taehyung was just as into it as I was. “I have to get my keys” Taehyung jangled the keys in my face. “Wait, when did you get those?” Taehyung headed to the car. “I was trying to tell you but you kept distracting me.” we got in the car Taehyung quickly buckled me in. “I figure you can't since you're drunk and all.” I unbuckled myself and I grabbed his hand guiding it under my dress and between my legs, he rubbed his hand over my clothed mound. I just wanted his pretty long hands all over me. I sat facing him straddling his lap, his hands found his way under my dress cupping my ass. “You are so pretty...Where is Namjoon?” I froze in place, his words bringing me back to reality.</p><p>I removed myself from his lap sitting on the driver's seat. The passenger side car door opened and in came Namjoon with the help of Yoongi. “Where were you? We were looking all over the house for you.”  Yoongi buckled Namjoon in. “I needed some air. I just got in the car.” Yoongi handed me my coat. “I think this one is yours” I grabbed the coat putting it in the back seat “yea it is, thanks Yoongi” he walked off. </p><p>“I was going to introduce him to Taehyung.” I said Namjoon laughed “where is he? I thought he was coming.” Namjoon slurred his words. I could tell he was drunk. “He was right here with me. I don’t know where he went. I’m so drunk.” Namjoon tried to reach out for me but his seatbelt held him back “I know,I’m drunk too.” My door opened and there stood Taehyung. “I know you don’t think you are driving home.” I got up and almost fell when Taehyung caught me. “Are you ok? Take it easy y/n” our chests pressed against each other. </p><p>I fought with Namjoon over who got the passenger seat and who would sit in the back. “No why don’t you sit in the back?” I whined. We sounded like kids fighting over who gets shotgun. “alright, you can have it. Only because I’m tired and can lay down in the back.” Namjoon slurred his words. Finally I was in the passenger seat again. I watched Taehyung's side profile as he drove.The street lights ever so often illuminating his face. Taehyung was so pretty and focused on the road I liked that I didn't have to drive for a change. Namjoon never got his license and it was for the best, the man is just a walking accident, so him behind the wheel wasn't a great idea. “So this is it” Taehyung parked the car and handed me the keys. “How will you get home?” I asked him. Namjoon was fast asleep in the backseat. “I’ll manage, don't worry about me.” I woke Namjoon up and we both headed up to the apartment. As soon as both our heads hit the pillow and we fell asleep. </p><p>The sun beamed brightly through the bedroom windows and woke us both up. “How did we even get home?” Was the first thing Namjoon asked his hands over his face trying to block the sun. “it was Taehyung he drove us home. You don’t remember?” I sat up looking at him as he laid in bed. “ Kind of, I remember me getting in the backseat.”  I grabbed a hair tie from the night stand and tied my hair up. “Do you remember anything else?” I was testing him to see if he would tell me about Yumi. </p><p>“no, I just know I had a lot to drink. too much.”  I nodded my head “yea, too much and you don’t remember anything inappropriate happening? Don’t lie to me Namjoon.”  Namjoon sat up on the bed looking at me “ what do you mean?” he raised his eyebrow.  I went to the bathroom and started running the shower and he followed me. “If I'm asking Namjoon it's because I know something.”  he sat on the toilet watching me closely.</p><p>“Ok I was drunk and I kissed Yumi.” my heart sank at his words. I knew they were too close for comfort but he kissed her??? I was now livid. “Wow what the fuck Namjoom you kissed her?” Namjoon’s head hung low; he couldn’t even look at me now. I was seeing red and at that moment he hurt me and I wanted to hurt him back “I shouldn't get mad,  you were drunk and I was drunk too. I kissed Taehyung and we even messed around in the car a bit.”  </p><p>Namjoon stood up from the toilet. “messed around in the car a bit? What the fuck does that mean? did you suck him off in the car?” Namjoon clenched his jaw. “No, I didn’t suck him off. Oh my God Namjoon.” I don’t know why he was turning this on me now. We were both wrong and had done something we regretted while drunk. “You told me don’t worry about Yumi, to trust you and I did.” Namjoon was now pacing back and forth in the bathroom. “ Now I get why you wanted to sit next to him, it all makes sense.” Namjoon just had to focus on what I did wrong as if he did nothing wrong himself. </p><p>I couldn’t believe how he just wanted to focus on what I did. I wasn't the only one who made a mistake.  The difference was he didn’t want to talk about what he did, like his hands were clean.  “ I saw you with Yumi, she was on your lap and you kissed her. Who knows what else you two did.” I wasn’t going to let him get away with it.  I removed the dress from my body. Namjoon stayed still, his eyes on my body. I forgot I still had the lingerie set on from last night. “I didn’t do anything, I was drunk, we kissed and I felt bad that's all that happened.”  Namjoon stepped closer to me. I could smell the faint smell of his cologne.“I kissed Taehyung and got on his lap also but before it got any farther Taehyung brought you up. We were both drunk and we made mistakes.”  his hands cupped my breasts “anything else happened?” He asked while grabbing my chest. “no, nothing else. did you do anything else with Yumi?” he removed the lingerie off my body “no, we should agree to both move on and not let anything like this ever happen again.” he kissed and licked on my neck.</p><p>“Yes, I agree it won’t happen again.” I let out a breath I didn’t know I was holding in. “good because I won’t be too nice if it happens again” he started sucking on my neck “you're mine and I’m going to remind you of it.”  I knew exactly what that meant. Namjoon took off his clothes and we were now in the shower. My  back was now pressed against the cold tile. “You have been a very bad girl baby.” he lifted me up and slowly entered me inch by inch torturing me. I wanted to feel all of him, for him to fill me up completely with him.  “Namjoon…” my eyes bore into his. “Tell me y/n use your words.” his hands tightly holding my waist I knew he was getting ready to fuck me senseless.</p><p>“ I want all of you and I want you to fuck me hard.”  Namjoon smirked “that's what you really want princess?” he wasted no time and filled me up entirely with his large cock, he kissed my lips as he stayed nestled in my warmth. “I want you to move Namjoon” I looked down at where he and I were connected. “You sure you don’t want Taehyung here doing this to you?” I should have known better Namjoon wasn’t going to let it go that easily.  “No, Namjoon I only want you.” </p><p>Namjoon began to hold my waist even tighter as he started his assault on my pussy,  stroking hard and fast. He was a man on a mission and that mission was to make me cum hard and fast. The water from the shower bouncing off our bodies as he fucked me into submission. “You're mine and don’t you forget it.” he pulled my hair and began sucking on my neck. “I don’t want anyone else touching you or kissing you. You hear me? Only I can.” my moans got louder.</p><p>“Yes I hear you…. Fuck Joonie.” he smacked my thigh “ no, not Joonie you don’t call me that while I’m fucking you this good.” I knew what he wanted me to call him; he definitely had a daddy kink that I indulged him in. “Yes daddy, I hear you no one else can have me like this . Only you” he hit the spot he knew would have me seeing stars. “Oh fuck, just like that...no one can do it like you." I was now holding his back for dear life.  </p><p> "You don't get to cum yet." He pulled out and bent me over the tub "bad girls don't get to cum at least not yet." He pulled out grabbing his cock, rubbing the tip against my folds collecting my wetness. I  tried backing up against him to feel him more. " No, don't do that baby. You let daddy do what he wants to you and you take it." he wrapped my hair in his hand yanking it. "You just want me to fill that pretty pussy up huh?" I held on to the tub trying to keep my balance, my knees buckling underneath me. " mmm yes I want you to fill me up with your cum. Fill me up until I can't take anymore and it spills out of me.  " </p><p>He smacked my ass hard. "You know you look so beautiful covered up in my hickeys and my hand prints on your ass. you look even more beautiful with my cum in your pussy" He smacked my ass again even harder this time I could feel it sting . “I want you to cum so bad Joonie.” I mewled. “please Joonie please nut inside of me.” I was desperate I wanted him back inside of me.</p><p>“only because you asked so nicely baby.” he grabbed my hips slowly sliding his cock back inside of me from behind. “ooo shit daddy fuck me, fuck me so hard.” My face was now resting on the cold tub ledge ready for his onslaught. </p><p>“Why are you such a bad girl? you like kissing other men.” he placed my hands on my lower back grabbing me by the wrists. “you wish it was Taehyung fucking you right now instead of me?”  I could feel him deep inside me, his balls slapping my ass.</p><p>“no daddy, I only want you” I moaned loudly “I don’t believe you baby. I’m gonna fuck you so hard you are going to forget about him.” I looked back at him as he slammed into me. “Believe me, please” he pressed my body up against the tub grinding in me, my walls clenched and my eyes rolled to the back of my head.</p><p>My orgasm was approaching and fast. Namjoon held me close as he emptied himself inside of me, shortly after I was seeing white. My orgasm was taking over me. Namjoon grabbed himself, slapping his hard cock on my wet cunt he let out a hiss.</p><p>We finished showering and entered the bedroom together. I walked up to my vanity sitting down taking in my appearance. I could see the small red blotches all over my neck. “how lucky are you that you can wear turtlenecks.” He kissed the top of my head.</p><p>“oh I’m so lucky” I rolled my eyes brushing my hair “well you didn’t tell me to stop.” Namjoon rubbed my shoulders keeping his eyes on me through the mirror. “are we good?” I wanted to make sure we were both on good terms before we both got into bed “look, we both fucked up and we shouldn't let it happen again” I nodded in agreement.</p><p>The next day I woke up to the sound of Namjoon’s voice. I heard Taehyung’s voice on speaker phone. “Hyung I had to call you to tell you about something that happened at the party with y/n and I…” Namjoon cut him off “Taehyung I know what happened between you and y/n… it’s ok I got drunk and kissed someone else at the party too.” </p><p>“it won’t happen again. I really like you and y/n you both are the only friends I have here. I haven't had any friends in a long time and I don’t want to lose the both of you.” Namjoon sighed.  “Taehyung I can’t be too mad at you, you're a good friend, you have always been there for us when we needed you.” </p><p>“I was lonely y/n was drunk. It's been a long time since I felt a woman's touch. It was a huge mistake. We only kissed and we stopped before anything else could happen.” they talked some more and Taehyung kept apologizing profusely. Namjoon invited Taehyung to a meetup. We were going to a cafe with our friends to catch up. Taehyung declined and said he wouldn't be in town for a few days. </p><p>I looked through my closet for my blush pink turtleneck. We were meeting our friends at the cafe for some catching up and coffee. My phone rang and I picked it up “is Jin that boring?I know you can't wait to see me. I'll be there soon.” I teased “y/n Yumi is here I don’t know who invited her but she is here right now.” I frowned “I can’t believe she is so bold. you know what? it's ok I think it's time to confront the bitch.” I put on some black skinny jeans and a pair of blush pink knee high boots. “I am all for it but please do not lose your cool she is not worth it.” Nina was right but I had to let her know I wasn't going to put up with her thirstiness anymore.</p><p>Namjoon was ready; he looked great in his navy blue cap, gray scarf, tan coat, burgundy jeans and black converse. We made our way to the car and I drove to the cafe. I didn't tell Namjoon about Yumi already being there, so when we made our way to the huge couch which was in the middle of the cafe. Jin, Nina, Yoongi, Hoseok, Jimin, Yumi and Jungkook all sat together as soon as Namjoon and I walked in Yumi made her way straight to Namjoon with a coffee cup in hand. I snatched the cup before she could hand it to Namjoon and took a quick sip. “this coffee is so bland” the comment was more toward her than the actual coffee I dumped it in the trash. </p><p>“I want you to stop, you look very thirsty and it's not cute. Every time Namjoon is anywhere near  you, you jump up like a puppy with a toy in its mouth and it reeks of desperation” Jin quickly got up his seat making his way to us. “Yumi I think you should go now” Jin was trying to deescalate the situation. </p><p>“You know Namjoon and I kissed at the party.” she said with a smug little smile. “I know he told me and he was drunk don’t forget to mention that.” She stepped up to me and Namjoon got in between us. “Yumi listen to Jin and just go please.” Yumi looked hurt,  and I couldn't help but to smile to myself, she was finally being put in her place. I was tired of her and was glad Namjoon finally let her know.</p><p>Yumi Stormed out her heels clicking loudly with each step she took. “Yumi isn't allowed to go anywhere else with us again. Who invited her anyway?” Namjoon quickly said after Yumi’s departure. “it was probably Jimin who else?” Jin responded “it was not me I mentioned it but I didn’t invite her,” Jimin’s head hung low looking at the floor. </p><p>Of course Yumi would invite herself, she knew Namjoon would be here. “You didn’t tell me you kissed Yumi. I’m supposed to be your best friend Namjoon. Aish you must have been really embarrassed.” Jin placed his hand on Namjoon’s shoulder “well my best friend told me about it.” Nina interrupted.</p><p>“I hope she also told you about kissing someone else at the party too Nina. It was Taehyung and in her car.'' Everyone was silent now,  all eyes on us, they were just observing the conversation. Namjoon and I pretty much kept our relationship private, mostly the not so good parts. We didn't want our friends in the middle and feeling like they had to pick a side. Namjoon didn't want to look like the bad guy and who can blame him? I wasn’t innocent either. </p><p>“he’s right, he wasn’t the only one who kissed someone else.   I did too. We both were really drunk at the party, but it’s ok now,  we talked it through and both decided to forgive each other and move on.” </p><p>“who is Taehyung?” Hoseok asked. “Taehyung sounds familiar.” Yoongi chimed in. Namjoon and I looked at each other confused “Yoongi, when I was drunk you helped me get in y/n’s car. Taehyung was there. you don’t remember him?” </p><p>“ok, whatever Jungkook put in those cups really had you all fucked up.” Jimin said laughing. “Alright, we were drunk but not that drunk.” I responded. I couldn’t believe they didn't see Taehyung, he was right there in the car with us. “I was in the car, nobody else was there but you and Namjoon.” Yoongi stated seriously. </p><p>I looked through my coat pocket for my phone. “my phone. I think it fell out of my pocket.” I frantically looked for it in my purse to make sure but  it wasn't there.” I’ll be back. I'm just going to check outside quickly. I think my phone must have fallen from my pocket. ” </p><p>“Noona I didn't see you take out your phone not even once, I found it strange and now it makes sense to me you didn't because you lost it.” Jungkook poked fun at me. “Jungkook shut up. If I don’t find my phone I’ll just take yours instead. ” I grabbed his shoulders and shook him playfully. Jungkook being the youngest of them all, we always had playful banter with each other. It was like a big sister and little brother relationship. </p><p>Namjoon was in the bathroom. The rest of the group were seated, drinking their coffees and talking with each other. I could hear less of their conversation as I walked out the cafe, the cold air greeting my face. “ my eyes scanned the ground looking for my phone, it was nowhere in sight so I kept searching, not realizing I was close to the place where my car broke down. The place where Namjoon and I first met Taehyung, without a second thought my legs carried me to the spot I first met Taehyung at, it was like I wasn’t in control of my legs anymore.</p><p>“Taehyung what are you doing here? I thought you weren't in town. Did you get lost? The cafe is nearby. I'll show you the way.” I grabbed his hand like it was the most natural thing to do. “ wait, I need to talk to you alone. that’s why I’m here.” he grabbed my other hand and held them both in his, looking me in the eyes. “Your hands are so cold Taehyung. Are you ok? what do you need to talk to me about?”</p><p>“y/n my moonlight I care for you so much. I seem to notice that I always run into you at night.” My heart fluttered at the nickname moonlight. It was very cute and fitting. It was also very true he always appeared at night and when I needed someone the most. I love Namjoon. I do but something about Taehyung was appealing, like a magnet and steel he had a pull on me, that I just couldn’t help whenever I was around him. It was like that from the beginning and I couldn’t fight it any longer especially now that we were alone. </p><p>“I love you y/n I can’t stop thinking about you… I have tried hard to stop my feelings for you and I think it’s best we end things here. I care for Namjoon too and both of you make such a great couple. I don’t want to come between the two of you.” I frowned at his words. What did he mean by best we end things? “Taehyung, I know how you feel because I feel the same way too, but I don’t want us to end it like this.”  he hugged me and pulled me close to his body hugging me tightly. “I know y/n we could never be. I promised Namjoon it wouldn't happen again” he pulled away from me kissing my forehead “Taehyung, why?” I whispered.</p><p>“ moonlight I haven’t felt feelings like this in a long time. I am thankful for the time we shared together. I'll never forget them, I’ll always cherish them forever.”  He kissed each side of my cheek. “I must go now. I wish you and Namjoon the best.” I was at a loss for words. I opened my mouth to tell him to not leave but the words wouldn't come out. I just watched Taehyung as he slowly disappeared into the night. </p><p>I saw a bright light on the ground and stepped closer to it, it was my phone.  I grabbed it wiping the dirt off the screen. “Baby what are you doing here?” Namjoon startled me “ I was looking for my phone. I just found it” I waved the phone in the air. “I was worried about you. I asked everyone where you were and they told me you were gone for a long time.” I couldn’t focus any longer and my head was hurting. “I want to go home Namjoon” my eyes began to tear up “why? What's wrong?” I didn’t respond to his question. We walked towards the car in silence. The car ride home was the same silent.</p><p>“So are we ever going to talk?” the tears rolled from my eyes down to my face. “Baby talk to me.” Namjoon pulled me on his lap resting his chin on my shoulder ”I love you and nothing can ever change that.” he kissed my shoulder then my neck. “I love you too Joonie,but  I ran into Taehyung.” I felt him tense up. “I thought he was out of town.so that’s why you're acting like this? what happened now?” Namjoon clenched his jaw and he always did that when he got mad. </p><p>“ I thought so too. Nothing happened Namjoon, it was just sad. ” I got up from Namjoon’s lap “sad why?  I knew you were quiet for a reason” I was offended he would think anything happened with Taehyung again. “Nothing happened…  it was weird and sad Taehyung was telling me goodbye and it felt like it was for good.” Namjoon got his phone out and scrolled through his contacts pressing Taehyung's name. The phone rang and rang but he didn't pick up. “How did you find me near the cafe Namjoon?” I never told anyone where I was going and I didn’t even know where I was going myself.</p><p>“I know this is going to sound weird but I had this feeling like something or someone was leading me. I had no control, my legs just moved there.” I knew what Namjoon was talking about because it was the same thing that happened to me. “Namjoon… I feel like Taehyung is… well it's weird with him… Yoongi didn't see him in the car and we both remember him being there. Why is it that we can only see him? We never called him on his phone, only he can call us and when you just tried to call him he didn’t answer and also when I first saw his outdated clothes.  Is he....” Namjoon grabbed his laptop and opened it and in the search bar he typed in Kim Taehyung.</p><p> I stared at the computer screen hoping the longer I stared at the words they would change.  The article read “man killed in fatal drunk driving crash identified as 24 year old Kim Taehyung. “I blinked quickly as the tears rolled down my face. “This can’t be real” I whispered. it all made sense now, how Taehyung always appeared when a car was involved. When my car broke down and when I was too drunk to drive. “Y/n it’s real and it’s right in front of our faces.” Namjoon was right. Taehyung was dead, he had been dead for the past few years.  All the moments we had with him felt  real, but he wasn’t alive. I felt like I was slowly going insane.  “I have to go.” I pushed through Namjoon who barely even moved. “where are you going y/n? I don’t think it’s a good idea for you to go anywhere right now.” I didn’t care what Namjoon had to say, I didn’t care what that article read online, I was going to the cemetery Taehyung was buried at I had to see if it was true still, I had to see it with my own eyes.</p><p> I basically ran toward the cemetery. Namjoon followed me as best as he could   “Y/N WAIT FOR ME” he ran towards me catching up quickly.  The closer we got to the cemetery the more it felt like I could hear my heartbeat through my ears. I stopped at the cemetery gates which read fern hill cemetery.  This is where Taehyung was supposed to be buried at. I ran inside toward the west wing of the cemetery and there lay a headstone that read “ In loving memory of Kim Taehyung” the tears must have been blurring my vision. I knew I was seeing things. I moved closer to get a better look and nothing changed, it was the same. it was him he was dead, my friend the man I love had been dead for the last 5 years.  I dropped to my knees in front of the headstone, wrapping my arms around the cold marble, my cheek pressed against it as I sobbed violently. Namjoon kneeled beside me rubbing my back “I’m sorry y/n t’s going to be alright it’s ok.” I looked up at him with my tear stained eyes.</p><p> “Namjoon he’s dead are we going crazy?” I felt the lump in my throat tighten. “No, we both know what we saw and we both know he was here it was real... he was here with us both.” He grabbed a tissue from his coat pocket and wiped away a new set of tears escaping my eyes. “ I don’t know exactly how all of this works but it did y/n” I nodded my head “ yea I don’t know how either but we  can’t both be going crazy at the same time. We both know it’s the truth we know he was with us.” I ran my hands through the headstone tenderly, wishing I could see him again once more. “I feel like we will never see him again the things he said to us... I feel like it was him saying goodbye for good.” I dabbed my eyes with the tissue as a new set of tears began to spill out.</p><p>“I don’t think so he reached out to us once I feel he will again.” Namjoon sighed deeply “at least that’s what I want to believe” he continued as he pulled me close to his body and held me. I could feel the warmth radiate from him, it felt comforting, I felt safe it felt like home. “I hope you are right Joonie I want to see him again” he kissed the top of my head “I want to see him again too now let’s go it’s cold and I don’t want you to get sick.” We left the cemetery walking hand in hand, before I left, I gave Taehyung’s burial plot one last look and I could see a dark figure. It was quick but as quickly as I saw it, was as quickly as it disappeared. I must be hallucinating, yeah that’s what it is, grief would make you see things that aren’t there.</p><p>The days turned into months and not a single word from Taehyung. I missed him dearly and so did Namjoon. We were both getting desperate, we even talked about communicating with him through a Ouija board. That afternoon we decided to go to our local toy shop to get one.</p><p> “so, should we get the stranger things version?” I joked holding the box up. “ That one is cool but I think the glow in the dark one should suffice?” Namjoon said, grabbing the box and heading to the register to pay for it.</p><p>We got in the car and headed home. “so, should we get some candles or something?”  Namjoon asked as I kept my eyes on the road driving. “I have candles at home, let's just wait until it's dark so we can try it.”<br/>“aright, well that makes sense. It is glow in the dark.”  Namjoon took the box out of the bag looking at it again.  I chuckled to myself, he really liked that it glows in the dark.</p><p>We got home and got settled in. Tonight, it’s going to be Namjoon and the Ouija board. Hopefully Taehyung will contact us through it. I didn’t want to get my hopes up but I couldn’t help it. I wanted to hear from Taehyung at this point I needed to. If Taehyung reached out to us before I knew he would again.</p><p>Once it got dark, we got the Ouija board out and set it on the table. The lights were very dim and we had two candles set on each side of the board.</p><p> “Ok now , so how do we start this?” Namjoon held on to the planchette spinning it on the table. “Well first off that’s not how you start it” I took the planchette from his hands and put it on the board “we both put our hands on it then we ask questions” Namjoon places his hand on the planchette along with mine and I start it off.</p><p> “hello…. Is anyone there?” I looked at the board waiting for a response.  “don’t you think this is silly?” Namjoon removes his hands from the planchette. “wait what? Are you scared? Or did you give up already?” we just started playing.” Namjoon shakes his head at my questions.</p><p> “maybe it's best we leave things how they are.” My eyes stayed glued to the board as he continued speaking “it was fun while it lasted right?” my eyes finally met his.</p><p> “What made you change your mind now? You were so up to it and now… is it because of Taehyung and I? I told you...” he cuts me off “no we talked about it and we dealt with that already… it’s not about that. I don’t think you even really kiss him if he is a spirit.”</p><p>“so, what is it about Namjoon? well the kiss did feel real and...” the planchette rolled off the table hitting the floor loudly. “I think that’s him? it could be Namjoon.” I picked the planchette up, placing it back on the board. Namjoon put his hand with mine on the planchette and it started moving swiftly” H E L L O M O O N L I G H T “Namjoon read each word out loud. </p><p> “it’s him, it’s Taehyung!” I got excited. I know it’s him he was the only one who used that nickname for me. “Y E S I T S M E” Namjoon spells out loud again. I smiled brightly “he hears us Joonie” Namjoon’s smile now matching mine “I knew we would hear from him soon” even though he got scared he was right all along.</p><p> “ I JUST  WANT  TO  LET  YOU  KNOW  I M  O K YOU MADE ME REALIZE EVERYTHING WILL BE OK THANK YOU FOR EVERYTHING I WILL ALWAYS REMEMBER THE BOTH OF YOU BUT I CAN NO LONGER BE IN YOUR PRESENCE AS I WAS BEFORE I MISS THE BOTH OF YOU DEARLY AND WILL ALWAYS CHERISH THOSE MOMENTS JUST KNOW IN MY OWN WAY I WILL TRY MY BEST TO VISIT  YOU BOTH WHETHER IT BE IN A COLD BREEZE OR A SOUND I MAKE JUST  KNOW THAT IT IS ME I MIGHT EVEN COME AS A STRAWBERRY” we both laughed at the end of course. Only Taehyung would think to come to us as a strawberry. I wiped the tears from my eyes. We would never see Taehyung like we used to ever again. It won’t ever be like before and that crushed me.</p><p> “I MUST GO I LOVE YOU BOTH PLEASE DONT FORGET ME” a strong wind blew through the living room and both of the candles blew out, all that was left was the glow from both the board and the planchette.</p><p> “I can’t believe this is the end” Namjoon hugged me tightly “I can’t believe it either” I cried into his shirt my tears wetting it. “we didn’t get to tell him what we wanted to” my voice came out low. “it's just like Taehyung isn’t it? he is always worried about others and making sure we are good before he is.” I smiled weakly, he was right. Taehyung always cared about us and made sure we were fine before he was.</p><p>Some months later and a lot has happened since we played the ouija board. Namjoon and I got married and we were happy.  It was a nice summer day and Namjoon and I decided to have a picnic at the beach. Namjoon loves the outdoors and it was a nice day out. We laid the blanket out and started to take the food out from the basket, once the food was set up I laid on the blanket looking up at the sky.</p><p>“I think we brought too much food.” I laughed seeing the display “I’m sure I’ll eat most of it and the baby too.” Namjoon said rubbing my stomach.  Namjoon is about to be a father and I’m going to be a mother. We were the happiest we have ever been. “I am sure you are right, my love.” I replied. I noticed a cloud shaped like a strawberry in the sky. I pointed it out to Namjoon and he looked up and noticed it right away, the same way I did. We stayed silent looking up at the sky. We both felt that he was here with us. “Taehyung did say he would come as a strawberry.” Namjoon said breaking the silence and we laughed in unison.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. With us again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You and Namjoon are married and excited to start this new chapter in your lives as parents. Namjoon is very protective of both you and the baby. Some unexpected things also happen.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Namjoon and I with my heavily pregnant belly walked the path  together while we were on our daily walks. Trying to get this baby out already I was due in a few days. Namjoon couldn't put the baby books down, he read every book on pregnancy and babies, he read that going on daily walks was a good form of exercise and helped with the progress of labor. “Namjoon I want to go back home already. My feet and hands are swollen. I’m sweating and it's winter!” </p><p>Namjoon laughed. “It's normal for you to be a bit swollen. I don’t know about the sweating though. I’ll have to look into that.” </p><p>“Look at you, the pregnancy and baby expert.” Namjoon placed his hand on my belly. </p><p>“Do you think it's a boy or girl?”</p><p>“I don't know, I just always refer to the baby as it.” </p><p>“yeah poor baby i’m sorry that your mommy thinks that  you are an object.”</p><p>“Namjoon shut up you are the one who didn’t want to know what the baby’s sex is.”</p><p>“I want it to be a surprise this will be our first baby together. It's special.”  </p><p>“I know and I agreed on it but what do you think it is?” </p><p>“you mean what I think the baby is? Not it.” </p><p>“Stop it already. Joonie you know what I mean.” </p><p>“I don't know but I know I’ll love him or her either way. I don't care if it’s a boy or girl. Now let's go home. It's getting colder and I don’t want you to get sick.” Namjoon held my hand and we walked back to the house. After Namjoon and I got married we saved up and got a house. This was the house we fell in love with and decided we would be raising our children here together as a married couple. Namjoon wanted 6 kids and he was lucky if he got 2 at this point. </p><p>“I’m so hungry and tired I just want pizza and Some rest.” Namjoon planted a kiss on my forehead. </p><p>“You go take a bath and relax while I go order the pizza. I’ll let you know when it gets here.”</p><p>“I think that sounds amazing. I could use a warm bubble bath right now that sounds so good.” </p><p>“Go ahead then baby. I’ll take it from here. Namjoon helped me by removing my shoes and socks for me. Me being pregnant with his child had made him even more attentive towards me. The minute Namjoon found out I was pregnant he was so ecstatic it was so cute he even cried. </p><p>“See I told you I was sweating and on my feet ew. How am I even sweating and out of all places my feet?”</p><p>“I love you sweaty feet and all now let me go order the pizza.” </p><p>I ran the bath and then got undressed. I put my hand under the faucet feeling  the temperature of the water. The water felt  nice and warm. Once the water reached the tub halfway I added the bubble bath and lavender oil. Namjoon got it for me after he read it was good for pregnancy pain and aches. I soon after got in the tub soaking in and relaxing. </p><p>Namjoon entered the bathroom “is everything ok here? I can smell the lavender.” Namjoon sat on the ledge of the tub massaging my shoulders. “Yea just the usual pregnancy pains. I can’t wait until this baby is out. So what gave it away was the lavender scent?” Namjoon moved his hands from my thighs down to my feet and started massaging them. “Yes indeed it was the lavender of course I know I’m the one who got you the oil. Anyway the pizza should be here in 20 minutes.” </p><p>“Thanks I have the best husband ever. You are seriously the best.” I leaned over towards him to boop him on the  nose. “Let me help you and wash your back for you.” Namjoon grabbed the loofah and added the coconut scented body wash to the loofah, lathering  it up then scrubbing my back. </p><p>“ you can take it from here.” Namjoon handed me the loofah and left the bathroom. </p><p>I grabbed the loofah and finished washing up. I laid in the tub relaxing for a few more minutes enjoying the warm bath. Once I was done I got out of the tub grabbing a towel drying myself up before wrapping my silk robe around my body.  I just wanted to be comfortable and eat my pizza already. </p><p>I walked to the living room where Namjoon was seated on the couch watching tv while he waited on the pizza to be delivered. I joined him on the couch watching tv with him. “The pizza should be here soon.” he turned to face me and rested his hand on my thigh.  “Good I’m starving and so is the baby.”</p><p>“Well in that case that pizza better hurry up then.”  As soon as he said those words there was a knock on the door. “That should be it.” I said, sounding way too excited. Namjoon got the door and it was the pizza, he thanked the man and tipped him before grabbing the box “it’s here and I got extra cheese” he closed the door. </p><p>We headed to the kitchen where Namjoon placed the pizza box on the table. I got the paper plates and napkin “sit down baby, I’ll take it from here.” He opened the pizza box and grabbed a slice placing it on the plate. That was Namjoon for you, the most simple things he wanted to do for me. </p><p>“I love this pizza. It's so good and has huge slices too.”  I lifted the pizza from the plate taking a huge bite. “Mmm this is so so so good.” I closed my eyes and chewed. Savoring the flavor of the pizza, the dough, the cheese and the sauce. It was like it was my first time having pizza. That's how hungry I was or how badly my craving was. “You and the baby both must love that pizza.” </p><p>“We do love it so much.” We continued talking and eating before I knew it. My eyes were feeling heavy. I was getting sleepy and of course Namjoon noticed it immediately. “Let’s go to bed love.”  Namjoon cleared the table and we headed up the stairs to the bedroom. </p><p>I got on the bed and quickly under the covers. “I’m going to shower then get in bed with you.” Namjoon said turning off the lights “ok” I simply answered feeling myself drift to sleep. </p><p>I woke up the next morning with Namjoon soundly asleep, a pregnancy book left open on the nightstand. He must have been up doing some late night reading. It's what he did when I was asleep and he couldn’t sleep. That's why he was so knowledgeable on all things about  pregnancy and babies. </p><p>I knew Namjoon would always be a great father. He always wanted to be one even when I wasn’t ready. I was so happy we both finally were on the same page now. I was ready to be a mom and welcome our baby. I smiled to myself and got out of the bed stretching before going to the bathroom to brush my teeth.</p><p>I went to the bathroom and started brushing my teeth. Namjoon entered the bathroom and brushed his teeth in the other sink next to me. “Good morning daddy.” I teased spitting in the sink. “Good morning to my 2 babies” my heart fluttered at his words. Even though we were having a  baby I still was his baby. </p><p>“I was doing some late night reading. I thought about your feet and why they were sweating so much and it was bothering me I read about preeclampsia. You don’t think you… I cut him off quickly. Namjoon was always so concerned and always so worried about the baby and I. </p><p>“Namjoon you worry so much the baby and I are fine. It’s just a pregnancy that's how it is . I'm  swollen, I’m sweating, I’m hungry, I’m tired and I have mood swings. Sometimes I'm mad and sometimes I cry for no good reason at all.” </p><p>“You are probably right I worry too much. I’m sorry I just want you and the baby to be ok.”</p><p>“I love that about you. You take care of me and the baby so well.” You tiptoe kissing his lips. </p><p>“Do you really?” He rubs your swollen belly. </p><p>“Yes, .You are such an amazing husband I know you’ll be an even more amazing dad. Our kid is going to be so lucky to have you as a dad.” Namjoon smiles so brightly it reaches his eyes and they also light up.</p><p>“I can’t wait to meet our baby, the baby we created with so much love.”  You wrap your arms around him. </p><p>“I know I can't wait too.. ow.”you grab your stomach.</p><p>“Did the baby kick? Are you alright?” Namjoon rests his hand on your stomach.</p><p>“yea honestly it has been kicking a lot today.” </p><p>“it? you mean the baby has been kicking a lot lately.” </p><p>“yes namjoon the baby. You know what I mean. Why do you have to keep correcting me? you are so annoying.”  here goes one of your mood swings that you just couldn't help you stomp off going back into the bedroom laying on the bed. Namjoon enters the bedroom quiet as a mouse. He doesn't want to upset you more he knows it's the pregnancy hormones. </p><p>“I’m going out for a walk.” he says putting his boots on “if you need me just call me.” he puts his coat on. You didn't want him to leave you. “you're going without me?” you pout. </p><p>“well if you want you can always come with me.” you look at him and  burst into tears. “Baby what's wrong?” he is quickly on the bed by your side concerned as he always is. “I'm such a bitch is what.” you wipe your tears away with the back of your hand. You felt so bad you were treating your husband and father of your child that way. He deserved better, you thought. </p><p>“don’t say that. I can’t imagine what it's like being pregnant. You are doing amazing. You are bringing a new life into this world .” he is now sitting behind you, your back pressed against him as he rubs your belly gently kissing your neck . “you didn't deserve that, me being mean to you like that for no reason.I just I don’t know I mean it's the hormones that's what really annoys me not you.” </p><p>“What do you mean? honestly I forgot all about it already.” Namjoon pushes your hair to the side and  begins to suck on your neck. “Namjoon…” his hand moves down from your stomach to your clothed mound rubbing circles. “mmm.. that feels good.” </p><p>“you want daddy to fuck you?” he rubs harder and your breath hitched. “Yes I want you to fuck me daddy right now.”</p><p>“You’re going to be a good girl? My good girl right?” Namjoon undressed us both f. “I’m going to be good, your good girl just please put your dick inside of me already. I’ll do anything you want”  I opened my legs wide for him to get a good look at my leaking cunt. </p><p>“Look how pretty and wet you are just for me baby.” He pumped his finger in and out of me as his other hand rubbed on my clit. “Daddy I want your cock splitting me open.” </p><p>“Look at that nasty pretty mouth of yours.” He curled his finger deep inside of you. You shut your eyes moaning in pleasure. All you could think was God you wanted his cock deep inside impaling you. </p><p>Namjoon removed his finger from out of your opening and rubbed his finger over your lips. Your juices were now coating your lips. “open that little nasty mouth of yours now.” you quickly did as you were told, he now slipped his finger in your mouth. You started to automatically suck your juices out of his finger as he looked you in your eyes as you did so. </p><p>“Look how nice you are when you want to be filled up by me.”  You remove your mouth from his finger with a loud pop. “Namjoon I want you in me please I can’t wait any longer. I need you please just…”</p><p>“Shhh… daddy loves it when you beg to be fucked. You don’t care what you have to say as long as you get my cock in you. Huh?”  You grab his manhood rubbing it over your clit “yes I’ll say and do whatever it is you want me to do as long as your cock cock is deep inside me” </p><p>“Keep talking like that and you’ll get what you want and a lot more from me. ” he put his hand over your throat. “Namjoon if you don’t hurry up and stick it in me I’m going to lose my mind.”  your eyes begin to water. </p><p>“don’t you start crying baby. You know daddy always gives you what you want. How do you think you got like this so round? You’re carrying my baby because you got so greedy for my cock and I filled you with my cum look at you now. I filled you up so good and you still want more.” You were beyond wet now at the filthy words he spoke. </p><p>“I can never get enough of you Joonie. I’m pregnant because of you and  your huge cock you fucked me so good and filled me up so well.” Before you could open your mouth to speak again Namjoon rammed his cock inside of you. You took him so well because you were incredibly wet, the dirty talk and foreplay did it for you. </p><p>“Shit Joon” your moans filled the room. It was like Namjoon was giving you exactly what you wanted but it wasn’t enough you still wanted more at the same time. “I’m going to...” your eyes rolled back and you could no longer speak anymore. </p><p>“You feel so good even better pregnant.” He continued his assault on your pussy, your breast bouncing from  each powerful stroke, soon your chest began leaking milk. “Daddy cum in me please please please fill me up again. I want you to give me all your cum.” </p><p>Namjoon was nestled deep inside of you when he filled  your walls with warm white ropes of cum. If you weren’t pregnant he sure would have gotten you pregnant this time. Namjoon continued on but this time more gentle and slower. He was making love to you now. “ I love you so much y/n” </p><p>“I love you so much too Joon. '' his mouth covered your nipple as he sucked hard on your breast the milk began to fill his mouth. Namjoon loved the way you tasted; he couldn’t get enough of you. You tighten your walls around his cock both you and Namjoon reach your peak together this time.  I laid my head on his chest and swiftly drifted into a deep  sleep. </p><p>You woke up early in the morning in a lot of pain. It was like nothing you experienced before.  “Joon…” I shook him gently but he didn’t respond.  “JOON I THINK THE BABY IS COMING.” that woke him right up  from his sleep. “Let me get an uber and the bags.” he got his phone out and scheduled the uber. He then rushed around the house getting my bag and the baby’s bag. I quickly got dressed and with Namjoon’s help we went outside to wait for the uber. I could see the worry in Namjoon’s face as he constantly checked his phone. This must have been the longest wait for an Uber for him . The uber was here in less than 3 minutes and we both got in the backseat Namjoon with the bags on his lap as he held on to them tightly. I could tell he was nervous so was I. </p><p>As soon as the Uber pulled up to the hospital Namjoon hopped out of the car bags in hand helping me out.  “fuck it really hurts. You think I’m having 5 more after this? you are fucking insane.” I was quickly seated in a wheelchair and ushered into the hospital. My vitals and cervix were checked. “So it seems like today is the big day.” the nurse smiled. “I’ll be back with the doctor.” she left the room.</p><p>“ I don’t think I can do this naturally anymore . I need an epidural.” Namjoon set both bags down and sat on a chair that was near my bed holding my hand. “You do what you feel is right for you. Forget about everything we talked about before. I want you to do what is best for you and the baby. ” he kissed the back of my hand “I know we both agreed on a natural birth but anything you want to do I support you.” Namjoon reassured me once more. I walked in pain “I hope this is fast. I want it out already the quicker the better. I can’t take it anymore.” The nurse came back into the room with the doctor.</p><p>“hello mom and dad, are we ready to have this baby?” the nurse hands the doctor your paperwork. “looking at this chart you will be ready to push soon. Do you want the epidural?” I responded swiftly “yes yes please give it to me now if you can.”  the doctor clips the chart onto the bed. “i’ll have the nurse prepare it for you now.” Namjoon begins talking to the nurse of course asking her questions.  “is everything ok? Is she fine? I read about preeclampsia and just want to make sure that she...” the nurse cuts him off “your wife is fine. I know those books can be a bit scaryat times  but we just checked her she's healthy, now let me get that epidural for her.” </p><p>“Namjoon please let the nurse do her job.I probably would have had the epidural already if it weren’t for you.” his dark brown eyes meet mine I couldn’t help but to feel bad yet again. “I just want everything to run smoothly for you. I know you are in a lot of pain, it just worries me. If I could I would give birth to this baby myself. I don’t like seeing you in pain like this. ” he plants a kiss right  in the middle of my forehead “it will be ok Joonie everything is worth it I’m ready to meet our baby.” Namjoon chuckles, “I’m glad you didn't call it this time.”  the nurse comes in and I’m given the epidural. “it will kick in soon i’ll go get the doctor again” </p><p>Before I knew  it everything was happening so fast. Namjoon was glued to my side the whole time with encouraging words and coaching me through it all. It was like he had done this before he was very knowledgeable, attentive and so caring. I still felt some pain but it was more bearable . The doctor told me to push and so I pushed ”this is so hard” I said giving a huge push but that did nothing “it’s ok baby you can do it I know you can. ” I held Namjoon’s hand tightly.</p><p>“You almost have it just push a little harder.'' The nurse was encouraging me along with Joon. I pushed harder and harder each time. After a few more pushes the process was finally being made. “I can see the head.” The doctor calls out and soon Namjoon is down there watching the baby’s head crown. “ I see the baby's head!” Namjoon shouted excitedly. It was so cute how involved he was he didn’t want to miss a thing when it came to this baby. He went to every appointment while I was pregnant both big and small ones. I wanted the baby out so desperately now not only for me but for Joonie too. I gave a few more big pushes and soon I heard the cries of the baby then suddenly everything went black.</p><p>I watched as the nurse rushed Namjoon out of the room and the doctor and nurse called for backup .  A lot more doctors and nurses entered the room working on me immediately. I was having an out of body experience before I could react. I heard a familiar voice. “moonlight what are you doing here?” I quickly turned to face Taehyung.</p><p>I greeted Taehyung by jumping into his arms and he spun me around “wait.. how can I see you? am I dead?” Taehyung walked off and I followed him soon after there was a bright soothing white light that just overpowered everything. “You are… dead, you lost a lot of blood. When you had the baby you weren’t supposed to give birth naturally. You have  preeclampsia and that caused you to bleed out. Namjoon was right about you having preeclampsia.  ” I shook my head.</p><p>“No, I can’t be Namjoon and the baby they both need me. I didn’t even get to see the baby this can’t be. I should have listened to Namjoon I just thought he was worrying for no reason.” I started to cry uncontrollably. Taehyung grabbed my face wiping away my tears “it’s ok we can get you back. This is more like a dream you’re not dead as long as we get you back in time.” A dream? Yeah that makes sense that’s what this was a dream. </p><p>I watched as Taehyung ran off and I shortly followed close by running after him, as I did so the scenery changed drastically. This time it truly looked like paradise. I didn’t want to wake up from this dream  “wow Taehyung this is so beautiful. the water, the field full of flowers  it’s breathtaking. Now I know why I haven’t heard from you in so long or why I haven’t seen you in so long.” </p><p>Taehyung’s boxy smile slowly appeared on his face. “Well you have me now let’s make the best of our time together before you go back.” I watched his lips as he spoke; they glistened in the sunlight. I felt like I was being hypnotized by the way his lips moved. </p><p>Something came over me and my lips crashed into his. As our lips met I could feel a warmth spread throughout my whole entire body.  “Y/n I.. you know how I feel about you… I don’t think it’s right..  this is… it feels like a dream.” </p><p>“Taehyung don’t mess this up, it is a dream, a dream come true just please before I wake up I want to…” I was cut off by Taehyung lifting me up and laying me on the softest bed I ever felt in my life.  “Y/n I love you and you know I always have. This isn’t a….I don’t want to…”</p><p>“Shhh Taehyung. You are thinking way too much, don't mess this up. Now please. ”  I placed a kiss on his lips to shut him up. This dream felt so realistic and II didn’t want to wake up from it. “I haven’t seen you in so long I missed you and I just want you all of  you right now. ” I began to undo his pants cupping my hand over his hard on. Soon after we were both removing clothes from each other. “I missed you too y/n I don’t want to waste anymore time. You’re right this is a dream just a dream I should give you what you want.” </p><p>I laid back on the bed admiring his naked body he was perfect, like the Gods themselves carved him to perfection. “I want you to make love to me before I wake up from this dream Taehyung please. I want to feel your pretty huge hands all over me. ” I pulled him on top of me, my flesh on his flesh. </p><p>“I don’t want you to ever regret this or us moonlight.” I wrapped my legs around his waist pulling him closer so he could feel  my drenched heat. “I’m ready for you. Don’t you feel how wet I am for you.”  I whispered in his ear and soon after I did he entered me slowly, he was halfway in and I felt so full already.  I let out a throaty whimper. </p><p>“Are you ok?” He held my waist firmly looking me in the  eyes. “Taehyung I’m fine.. I just didn’t expect you to be this huge but I’ll get used to it. I just want you to keep going please.” Taehyung bottomed out and entered again setting a slow and steady pace “is that better now?” He asked as he pressed his body against mine grinding in me slowly. </p><p>“Yea fuck so much better now don’t stop. Fuck Taehyung.”  Taehyung started a quicker harder pace now. “So tight and wet for me so good. My moonlight I always wanted you like this. ” he kissed my lips.  My  breasts  bounced underneath his powerful thrusts. “You are even more beautiful like this under me naked.” My eyes rolled back at Taehyung’s words and now sloppy pace. He found my sweet spot and attacked it mercilessly. I moaned loudly, taking all of him fully in me. </p><p>I tightened myself around his huge cock and he released inside of me which in turn also pushed me to orgasm “y/n I don’t want you to go but what will be selfish of me… you have to go you have a baby that needs you your husband needs you… fuck I’m so sorry Namjoon.” </p><p>I chuckled “what do you mean silly? Even in a dream you are too nice. it's just a dream Namjoon will be ok.”   Taehyung kissed my lips sweetly “you’re right moonlight now i need for you to wake up right now. you’re going to be such a good mommy to your daughter.” </p><p>“Daughter so I’m having a daughter?” </p><p>“You have a daughter now.  Please open your eyes, you have to for me, for Namjoon and for your baby girl we all need you to.” </p><p>I tried so hard to open my eyes but they didn’t budge.  I heard a bit of shuffling in the room and I decided to try once more and this time my eyes opened. “She's back, we got her back.” Hearing the doctor say those words It was like the floor underneath me collapsed. I was dead. I saw Taehyung again because I had died. I thought I was dreaming but it wasn’t a dream. “Your husband was so worried about you he is with your baby right now “ </p><p>“My baby, I need to see my baby.” The doctors and nurses worked on me a little then left my side once I was stabilized. Namjoon entered the room with our tiny baby in his hands. He held the baby close to his chest. “I was so scared you had me and the baby so worried about you. “ Namjoon handed me the baby which was sleeping peacefully. </p><p>“What is it?” I asked tears brimming from my eyes. My baby, the baby I had living in my belly for 9 months was finally here. </p><p>“You mean the baby? It’s a girl.” Namjoon said with a huge smile. </p><p>“Yes the baby I promise I’ll never call her it again . She's so beautiful Namjoon.”</p><p>“She is just like her mom. I was so scared never to do that again to us you hear? We need you, we both need you’d much.  I don’t know what I would do if you..” </p><p>“ You were right. I did have preeclampsia and I saw Taehyung. I talked to him. I hugged him and it felt so real.” </p><p>“So that’s why it took you so long to return to us.”</p><p>I did not want to give him the full details. I was confused about what happened with Taehyung and I. thought I was dreaming. I didn’t know if I should feel bad over it or what but I didn’t want to fight about it.  I just wanted to share that I saw Taehyung because Namjoon is the only one besides me that would understand the happiness I felt seeing him again. </p><p>“I can’t believe you saw Taehyung, what did he say to you?”</p><p>“He told me I had a daughter and to wake up because she needed me and that you needed me as well. He also told me that I had preeclampsia and he knew that you thought I had it.” Namjoon stood closer to me and the baby watching over the both of us. “I’m glad he brought you back to us, he is right we both need you. Taehyung is truly always watching over us.” Namjoon kissed me and the baby’s head. </p><p>“She needs a name though Namjoon, what are we going to name her?” I asked, holding her little hand in mine. “I have a great name for her.”he responded. </p><p>“Really what is it?”</p><p>“Taeyang it means sun and well she can somewhat be  named after Taehyung. I think it sounds similar to his name.” </p><p>“Taeyang I love that name so much that will be her name. It's perfect.” </p><p>We both watched our little girl sleep soundly in my arms. We couldn’t wait to get back home and start our new life as 3.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. with us all (Final Chapter)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The baby and I were doing well and would be discharged today.  I overheard Namjoon talking on his phone and I knew what he was doing. He was getting our friends over to the house to have a welcome home celebration. I pretended to not know of course. Seokjin and Nina picked us up from the hospital. When we pulled up to our house I saw the pink balloons and its a girl sign decorating the house. </p><p>“let me see the precious little baby.” Nina said unstrapping Taeyang from her car seat.Taeyang had so much dark hair on her head and she had her fathers eyes, her lips and nose Namjoon says we're all me. I laughed seeing Seokjin and Namjoon struggling to set up the stroller. </p><p>“Ok Taeyang your uncle and I figured your stroller out.” Nina handed Taeyang to Seokjin. “I mostly set the stroller up for you, Taeyang.” Taeyang was placed in the stroller and we made our way to the house. </p><p>As soon as we made our way inside our house I spotted everyone instantly.  Yoongi, Hoseok,Jungkook, Jimin and a woman I haven't met before. “let me see the new baby” Jungkook teased, picking Taeyang from her stroller. “oh so you are the new baby now its not me anymore.” Jungkook jokes.</p><p>“she is much cuter than you that is for sure.” Hoseok teased “let me get the baby and stop hogging her.” Yoongi had his hands out waiting for the baby to be placed in his arms.</p><p>“The baby has a name and its Taeyang.” Jimin came closer and introduced us to the woman he was with. She was strikingly  beautiful and she was Jimin’s girlfriend Kay. I was glad he finally found someone and it was not Yumi.</p><p>Everybody had their turn holding and cooing over Taeyang. I knew this little girl was going to have everyone wrapped around her finger. she was going to be beyond spoiled by everybody.  I sat on the nearest couch to the food stuffing my face. </p><p>Namjoon joined me on the couch shortly. “I can’t believe we made such a cute happy baby.”  I smiled at his words. I couldn't believe our lives would be forever changed. It was no longer Just Namjoon and I anymore. We both have created a new life together. A beautiful baby girl that will be the apple of both our eyes.</p><p>“you know I still can't believe it even though I was the one who pushed her out.” Namjoon laughed “speaking about that you never really told me much about you seeing Taehyung.”  I took a big gulp of my drink. “I have to go to the bathroom.” I rushed out.</p><p>I knew I was making things more than what it was. I just didn't have it in me to tell him everything that happened. It almost felt like Namjoon knew but was trying to get it out of me. Soon after my thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. “come in.” I said, finishing up washing my hands. </p><p>Namjoon stepped in the bathroom locking the door.  “Why are you acting funny whenever I bring  up Taehyung?” without thought I opened my mouth and spilled it out. “I had sex with Taehyung in the dream.” Namjoon’s face was void of any emotion. I couldn't tell what he was feeling and that was a first.</p><p>“It's cute you have such a crush on a dead guy.” I frowned at his response.  “what?” I was confused. “it was just a dream and you were so afraid to tell me?” ok he was taking this information a lot better than I thought he would have. “so you don’t care?”  I was still so confused. </p><p>“I don’t care, it was just a dream. I don’t get why you were so afraid to tell me this. I could tell something was on your mind heavy. I didn’t think it was this but it's better than my imagination running wild.” </p><p>“Well the dream felt so real and I just felt so bad it was like…” Namjoon cut me off “ok I don’t want to hear all the details.now let's get back to the party.”  Namjoon unlocked the door and we joined the party again. </p><p>I smiled at the sight laid before my eyes. Seokjin and Nina cuddled up on the couch closely with a sleeping Taeyang. “looks like Jin and Nina are ready for one.” I whispered in Joon’s ear. “they do look ready and Seokjin knows how to set a stroller up already.” I nodded my head “don’t worry babe you are a natural. you will get the hang of it.” </p><p>The party was dying down and everybody was headed home except for Jin who was helping Namjoon set up the baby monitor. “see it's all set up now it's easy. ” Jin was showing him the baby monitor and how it worked.  </p><p>“I think your man is ready to put a baby in you” I playfully poked Nina’s stomach. “well we have been talking about it a lot lately.” my jaw dropped “seriously? start soon, Taeyang needs a cousin already. Namjoon is talking about another baby like I didn't just give birth 3 days ago.”  Nina chuckled. </p><p>“Well you both made a very cute baby so I can see why.” </p><p>“Seokjin already knows so much about baby stuff so that's helpful.” </p><p>“I know it makes me want to get pregnant right now.” </p><p>“Well hurry up and get out of here so you both can get started.” </p><p>I grabbed the baby monitor from the counter. Namjoon and I said our goodbyes to Nina and Seokjin and locked the door. We went upstairs to our bedroom and placed the baby monitor on the nightstand. </p><p>“Should I check on her again before we go to sleep?”  I handed Namjoon the baby monitor “Look at her she is fine. I think the baby monitor should go on your side for sure.” I got comfortable on the bed and soon after fell into a deep sleep.</p><p>I woke up to see Namjoon asleep with Taeyang asleep in his arms. My first reaction was aww how cute but also worried she will fall out of his arms. I gently grabbed Taeyang on and  I was wrong in thinking she would ever fall. Namjoon held nice and snug the baby wasn’t going anywhere. Namjoon eyes shot open.</p><p>“sorry I was trying to put the baby in her crib.” Namjoon yawned “it’s ok i’ll do it. I thought it was Taeyang moving in my arms.” </p><p>“I see that you woke up pretty quickly.”</p><p>“you were so tired I didn’t want to wake you. Taeyang wouldn't stop crying last night.”</p><p>“i’m sorry I didn't hear a thing. I was so tired.”</p><p>“no, its fine I had it all under control” </p><p>Namjoon got up from the bed and made his way to Taeyang’s nursery. Namjoon and I both agreed that we wouldn’t have the baby sleep in our bed because we would have a huge problem with her sleeping in her nursery. </p><p>I made my way downstairs and got started on breakfast.  </p><p>“she should be up in 3 hours.”</p><p>“look at you. you have this whole dad thing figured out.”</p><p>“i know i thought it would take me longer.”</p><p>“I told you that you would be a natural at it.” </p><p>I set the food on the table.</p><p>“I made you dalgona coffee today. I know how much you like it and I know you were up all night.” </p><p>“thanks baby, very thoughtful of you.” he took a sip of the coffee. </p><p>“ so the party last night was fun.”</p><p>“it was fun.”</p><p>We both stayed silent and soon heard the cries of Taeyang. </p><p>“I’ll get her this time.” I went up the stairs and into the nursery. “What’s wrong little baby?’ I asked softly as I picked Taeyang up from her crib.  I sat on the rocking chair rubbing soothing circles on her back. </p><p>Taeyang closed her eyes and slowly fell back to sleep.  I put her back in her crib and watched her pouty lips as she slept peacefully. I headed back downstairs to see Namjoon clearing out the table. </p><p>“is everything ok?” he asked as I entered the dining room.                   </p><p>“yes everything's fine Joon she just went back to sleep fairly quickly.”  </p><p>“well that's good she did.” </p><p>“yes that's very good.” </p><p>“so you know Seokjin and Nina are really thinking about having a baby now.” </p><p>“I blame it on Taeyang. She's just too cute. She has given them both baby fever.” </p><p>“she is too cute. What do you think about Jimin’s new girlfriend?” </p><p>“well her name is Kay and she's nice and I'm glad he found someone.”</p><p>“yea me too I agree with you.” </p><p>“so I was thinking we need a date night.” </p><p>“we do?” </p><p>“yea you don’t think so?” </p><p>“Namjoon I don’t know, don't you think it's too soon?” </p><p>“no it’s not too soon and you deserve a break sometimes.” </p><p>“you are right but who will babysit?” </p><p>“well Seokjin and Nina, of course they can practice.” </p><p>“true and then we will see if they still want a baby after.</p><p>The rest of the day was spent with me doing laundry and Namjoon helping me care for Taeyang.  going through bottle after bottle and lots of changing diapers. Taeyang was an easy baby to take care of; she only cried when she needed her diaper changed or to be fed. </p><p>The days turned into weeks. Namjoon, Taeyang and I were stuck in our own little bubble at home growing accustomed to our new life as three. Taeyang eyes lit up whenever her dad and  I entered her nursery she loved the attention and affection from both her parents. Namjoon and I hit another rough patch. It was hard being new parents and trying to balance things. </p><p>It has been 6 weeks since I have given birth to be exact. I was dreading this day. I wasn’t confident in my body after giving birth. It was different. I could notice it. I put on more weight and  the stretch marks that now appeared on my body. I wasn't feeling like myself anymore. Nina insisted that Namjoon and I go out and enjoy ourselves </p><p>Jin and Nina came over to our place to babysit Taeyang since it would be easier for them to do since everything she needed was at our place. “Don't worry about us, we will be fine just go have fun.” Nina reassured us. </p><p>“Namjoon let’s go. They will call us if anything and I’m sure they won’t because they will take care of their God daughter very well.” It was hard to leave but I felt it was even harder on Joon. </p><p>Namjoon went over to Jin who was holding Taeyang in his arms and kissed her on the top of her head “ appa will be back soon.” Taeyang smiled at his words. </p><p>“Come on Joonie we are going to be late.” I grabbed his hand pulling him towards the door. Finally we headed to the car and drove to our destination. </p><p>It was a hotel. The address had to be wrong. “This can’t be right, let me look on my phone again.” Namjoon’s hand goes in his pocket pulling out a card key. “It’s right. Baby now let’s go inside.” </p><p>We got out of the car and entered the hotel. Namjoon and I entered this fancy well lit restaurant that was located inside of the hotel.  We started our night off  eating amazing food and having drinks. We were enjoying each other’s company getting lost in great conversation. </p><p>“Do you think Jin and Nina can really watch Taeyang for a night?” </p><p>“Yes Namjoon now stop worrying.” I fed him some chocolate covered strawberries. </p><p>“You are right. It’s just hard being a parent your...”</p><p>“ Your whole world changes, you are in charge of a whole human life and she’s our daughter she will always be on our minds.” </p><p>“ yes exactly that’s what I wanted to say you’re right.” Namjoon then called the waiter over for the check. </p><p>—-<br/>
We went back to the hotel room to shower and get into our pajamas once we laid our heads on the pillow we quickly fell asleep. Being new parents was tiring and exhausting. You get no sleep and any bit of sleep you could get without a crying baby interrupting you had to take full advantage of the moment and that’s exactly what we both did. </p><p>The sun shone brightly through the window and I sat up on the bed checking my phone for the time it was  12:42 PM I turned to Namjoon to see him soundly asleep so I got up from the bed starting my morning routine. </p><p>I checked my phone once more. It was 1:05 PM and Namjoon was still sleeping. I was getting hungry so I ordered some lunch from room service. My phone shortly rang and it was Nina. </p><p>“Hey is everything ok?”</p><p>“Yes y/n everything is ok have a little more faith in your best friend please why don’t you.”  I could hear her half joking but half serious tone in her voice. </p><p>“Ah you right I’m sorry. I had the best sleep ever in a long time thanks to you.”</p><p>“Seriously you both just went to bed and didn’t Fuck?” </p><p>“Nina, we are new parents to a newborn. You know what’s better than sex? Sleep and I know it’s hard to believe right now but you will see for yourself someday.”  She sighed deeply into the phone. </p><p>“Ok well I’m going to let you go I hope both of you fuck tonight at least.”</p><p>“Tonight? Aren’t we leaving soon.”</p><p>“You know what Taeyang is crying, I have to go.” She hung up quickly. “Joon?” I shook him enough to wake him up. “What?” He asked in his groggy voice. </p><p>“What time are we leaving?” </p><p>“We aren’t leaving today.”</p><p>“What do you mean and why didn’t you tell me?”</p><p>“I thought it would be a good surprise… did Nina tell you?” I began to cry and Namjoon quickly pulled me into a warm embrace. </p><p>“Why are you crying, what's wrong?” He rubbed circles on my back. The tables were now turned and I was the one feeling sad about being away from our daughter. </p><p>“I feel so guilty now being away from her Namjoon.” He planted kisses on the top of my head. </p><p>“Baby we deserve a break sometimes too… if you want to go we can… it’s up to you.” </p><p>I looked up at his face and I could read his thoughts without him saying a word. Namjoon didn’t want to go but he was willing to go if I said the words. I didn’t want to mess up the plans I knew he put thought into this and I also knew he was right parents do deserve a break. </p><p>“I’m so sorry” I wiped the tears from my face using the back of my hand. Namjoon’s eyes stayed glued on me waiting for my decision. </p><p>“We should eat. I ordered some room service and then we can do whatever you want.” I put on my best, brightest smile for Namjoon. I wanted to do whatever  it is he wanted to do to make him happy he deserved it. </p><p>“It’s ok to feel mommy guilt. It's alright it happens you’re a new mom and this is the first time you are away from her.” Namjoon reassured me. </p><p>“It’s our first time and you’re right we’ll be ok it’s just one more day.” I said trying to convince myself more than anything else.  There was a knock on the door and the loud ROOM SERVICE to accompany it letting us know our food was here. Namjoon and I opened the door and got our food and began to eat. We talked about our plans for today and how excited we were to see Taeyang tomorrow. </p><p>—-</p><p>The day was spent with Namjoon and I shopping and ended with another romantic dinner. I had a little too much red wine to drink and was feeling frisky.  “Namjoon let’s go back to the hotel room.” I whispered in his ear and began to suck on his ear. </p><p>“Y/n you are so drunk right now.”</p><p>“Drunk and I want you.” My hands reached for his Vick grabbing it under the table. </p><p>“Ok… it’s time for us to go.”  I laughed as Namjoon got the check and  proceeded to help me out of my chair. Namjoon’s arm over my waist helping me walk to the lobby and we went into the elevator. </p><p>“Namjoon I’m horny and it’s been a long time.” I pressed my body up against his my hands running through his hair as I placed a wet sloppy kiss on his lips with lots of tongue. </p><p>“Baby…” he smiled into the kiss holding me tightly as if I were to fall any minute. “What?” I asked, messing with the buttons of his shirt. </p><p>“We are here.” </p><p>“Oh are we?” I pulled away from him trying to walk as best as I could to the room. </p><p>“You need to be careful” Namjoon was quickly by my side holding my hand. </p><p>“I love you so much”</p><p>“I love you so much too.”</p><p>Before I knew it we were back in the room Namjoon pressing me up against the door littering my face and  neck with kisses. “Take off your clothes now.” I commanded him as I removed my dress and undergarments in a hurry. </p><p>“I see you waste no time. ” Namjoon stared deep into my eyes smiling and there it was his cute dimple making an appearance.</p><p>“Why are you still dressed?” I helped Namjoon free himself from his slacks and button up shirt. “Look at my baby being in charge.” Namjoon removed his boxers, kicking them off to the side. </p><p>“That’s right I’m in charge for tonight so get on the bed.”  Namjoon did as I said and I crawled toward him on the bed stopping between his legs sitting up on the bed close to him. </p><p>“What are you doing?” He asked, getting impatient with me as I stared  at him biting my lip  “hey, did you forget? I’m the one who is in charge here.” I grabbed his cock giving it a light squeeze. “Baby…fuck” was his short reply to this action. I crashed my lips into his cutting off any words that were ready to leave his lips. </p><p>I grabbed him between his cock and balls, squeezing it enough to see his balls become more defined by the pressure I was giving it. I used my other hand to massage his balls gently with my fingertips. </p><p>“Fuck that feels..” I spit on both of my hands and proceeded to grab his dick, moving my hands back and forth on his shaft.  I could feel his cock grow harder in my hands. I leaned forward and licked the tip of his head coating my tongue with his pre cum. </p><p>“You keep doing that and I’m going to cum right down that throat of yours.”  he grabbed the back of my neck and pushed his dick further down my mouth until he was touching the back of my throat. He held me in place his hand rubbing down my neck “Fuck I can feel me in here.” he moaned and I lost it.  I squeezed my legs shut together trying to feel some kind of friction between my legs. </p><p>I looked up at him as I started bobbing my head slowly taking my time as my tongue glided on his cock feeling the texture and every vein. An audible gasp escaped Namjoon’s mouth and  shortly after my mouth was full with his seed. “Lay down now.” He instructed me and I quickly did what I was told. His hands cupped my breasts  as he entered me slowly. “You got it so hard and wet for you baby it’s all yours I’m going to fuck you so good.  That mouth of yours, your tongue, your lips everything about you just feels like heaven” he stayed in me for a bit as if he were savoring the moment he then started rocking into me slowly. </p><p>“Mmm Joonie you’re so perfect your cock is so perfect” I screwed my eyes shut as he went deeper touching places I didn’t know existed until now. My loud moans filled the room enticing Namjoon to bring me to my climax. </p><p>“I want you to cum inside of me like the way you came in my mouth.” I opened my eyes giving him my full attention now. “Keep being my good girl and I’ll give you everything you want and more.” Namjoon pinned me to the bed picking up the pace.</p><p>My breath quicken and so did my heart rate. I was nearing my peak and Namjoon knew it so he kept going making sure he kept hitting the spot that drove me crazy. My legs went numb and I felt the familiar warm sticky feeling of Namjoon cumming inside of me. </p><p>Namjoon laid his head on my chest catching his breath. I was breastfeeding and my breasts were very sensitive. The heavy full feeling of milk in my chest started up again.  After the amazing sex milk started to leak out of my chest and before I could say anything Namjoon’s tongue swiped my leaking nipple clean. </p><p>“My breasts feel so full. I’m even leaking. I should probably go pump them  now.” Namjoon grabbed my shoulders keeping me in place. “wait princess, why don’t you let me help you with that?” Namjoon’s hands wrapped around my left breast and began  licking the nipple before putting his mouth over it sucking loudly.  “Fuck Namjoon… that feels good  you’re getting me wet all over again.” Namjoon softly suckled on my breast emptying as much milk as he could until my breast softened again. </p><p>“There you go baby you should feel all better.” Namjoon kissed my lips and I could taste the sweetness of my breast milk on his lips. “I hope you left Taeyang some.” Namjoon rubbed his finger over your other leaking breast. “I think Taeyang should be good, you should pump that other one out then.” </p><p>I got up from the bed and started to pump the right breast. “I should keep getting you pregnant so you will always be full of milk.” Namjoon hugged me from behind. “I forgot I was drinking. Taeyang can’t have any of this milk.” Namjoon removed the breast pump “well that just means more for me.” </p><p>——</p><p>“Thank you so much for babysitting Taeyang for us.”  I said to Nina and Seokjin. Namjoon quickly picked Taeyang out of her bassinet, closely inspecting her making sure she was ok. “Alright  everything seems good from what I can see.” Taeyang gave her dad a huge gummy less smile her eyes even twinkled. I found it quite amazing how babies recognize their parents' voices. I mean they should since they hear it all the time but still it fascinated me. </p><p>“Yes Namjoon she is in one piece.” Nina sucked her teeth “you know have a little more faith in us. We actually did good.”  Seokjin smiled at us. “Well I trust you Seokjin you’re great but Nina…” I cut Namjoon off defending my best friend “Nina is great too. I think they are both ready to be parents. Please give Taeyang a cousin already.” </p><p>“Is Namjoon trying to knock you up already?” Nina giggled “come on Namjoon you have to give Y/N some  time she just had Taeyang.” Seokjin was being the voice of reasoning. It was no secret Namjoon wanted more babies. He just loved Taeyang so much and couldn’t wait to have more babies like her.  “I do want more if I could. I'll have 5 more babies like Taeyang.”  Namjoon smiled looking at our daughter snuggled up closely to him as he cradled her in his arms. </p><p>“Ok now let’s get going and let the reunited family spend time together.” Nina grabbed her purse and then  Seokjin. We said our farewells and watched them  as they walked down the driveway. </p><p>“I know you want more babies Namjoon but we should wait.” I touched the back of Taeyang’s head gently. Namjoon pouted “you don’t want any more babies with me?” I rolled my eyes at him. “I didn’t say all of that now, let’s  just focus on Taeyang for now.” Namjoon smiled looking at Taeyang. “ ok baby,  you’re right let’s take it one step at a time then.” Namjoon lightly patted Taeyang’s back and she burped loudly. </p><p>—</p><p>Time passes by so quickly and Taeyang is growing up into the most polite, sweetest toddler, she is so smart and independent and a lot like her dad in some ways. Namjoon and I would notice she would sometimes talk and play like someone was with her.  We were always so curious about it,  thinking maybe she had an imaginary friend. I finally found a way to ask her about it. </p><p>“Taeyang sometimes you look like you are having so much fun and playing with someone.”</p><p>“ I am mommy. I play with Taehyung.”</p><p>“Taehyung?” My hand clutches my chest. </p><p>“Yes mommy, Taehyung he calls me his little sunlight and he tells me he calls you moonlight.” My heart felt like it dropped out of my chest. Taehyung was watching over Taeyang the same way he once looked over me at night. The only difference was he was looking over her during the day. </p><p>“That’s amazing sweetheart. I miss Taehyung. I'm glad you get to see him still at least.” </p><p>“I see him all the time one time by the pool.” </p><p>“By the pool? Taeyang I told you about being by the pool especially when mommy and daddy aren’t around.” Taeyang was too smart for her own good,  she loved the water so much and always wanted to go in the pool. she even found her way through what was supposed to be a child proof pool. </p><p>“It was only one time mommy.”</p><p>“Let it be the first and last time ok?”</p><p>“Ok mommy I won’t do it again.” </p><p>“Good now let’s go to bed. Tomorrow is going to be a  nice day and both daddy and I will take you to the pool ok?”</p><p>“Ok mommy good night and tell daddy I said good night too” </p><p>“I will, he’s working late at the office today.” I picked Taeyang up and tucked her into bed turning off the lights. </p><p>“Good night pretty girl.”</p><p>“Good night pretty mommy.” I closed the door halfway Taeyang was afraid of sleeping with the door closed. I went back to my bedroom. I grabbed a bag and started  packing some towels and sunblock for tomorrow’s pool day. </p><p> </p><p>—-</p><p>“Taeyang are you ready for pool day?” Namjoon asked as Taeyang bounced her red ball around the house. “Yes daddy poolllll.” She squealed in excitement “ok let me see if your mom is ready so we can all go now.”</p><p>“Ok daddy hurry up.” Taeyang continued to bounce the ball around the house running after it.  “I’m almost done Namjoon. Can you just tie this bathing suit at the top for me please.” I turned my back toward  him handing him the two loose strings to my black bikini top. “You look amazing baby.” Namjoon placed a kiss on my neck then tied the strings tightly placing a few more kisses this time on my shoulder. </p><p>“Namjoon, stop it today is pool day. Did you forget already?” I slipped the cover up on my body quickly. I picked the bag that I packed last night. “I know it is but you in that bikini distracted me.” I looked out the window to see Taeyang was already outside by the pool with the red ball in hand. “We have to go right now.” as soon as I said those words Taeyang bounced the ball on the ground and it fell in the pool. I saw Taeyang now run after the ball which was in the pool. </p><p>I panicked and dropped the bag to the floor. I ran as fast as I could. “TAEYANG.” I yelled running toward the pool hoping I was not going to see my daughter drowning. To my utter shock and surprise Taeyang was sitting away from the pool talking to someone who couldn't be seen. She seemed to be in deep conversation. I assumed it was Taehyung she was talking with and he was stopping her from going after the ball which was now floating in the pool. </p><p>“TAEYANG.” I yelled again as I scooped her from off the floor holding her tight. “Don’t you ever do that again you hear me? “ Namjoon shortly arrived. “What happened is everything ok?” I handed her to Namjon, feeling the tears welling in my eyes. “Yes everything is fine I just thought she was going to… let’s just enjoy today it's pool day.” I didn't want to upset Joon so I left the situation as it was.</p><p>Namjoon, Taeyang and I got into the pool. Taeyang was so happy in her dad’s arms splashing around in the water. “I think we should get her some swimming lessons.” I suggested Namjoon. “I think so too it’ll be good for her… I thought we were going to find her in the pool too. So she needs to learn to swim just in case.” silly of me to think Namjoon was oblivious to what was going on I should have known better.</p><p>After some hours of swimming we went back inside the house to shower and have dinner.  We relaxed in the house for a bit watching TV before going to bed. The swimming from earlier in the day had left us all tired. I tucked Taeyang in her bed and she closed her eyes immediately, falling sound asleep.</p><p>“Moonlight did you miss me?” I heard Taehyung’s husky voice through the speaker. “Yes I missed you so much.” I replied sleepily. I now felt bad thinking about when was the last time I thought or even heard from him. Raising a child was a lot of work but still that was no excuse. I felt the strong connection I had with him was no longer there. </p><p>“I’m sorry…” I said getting choked up. “Sleep love  I’ll always see you in your dreams I’m always with you all.”  I felt relaxed and my body finally gave into sleep. “ you are always with us all aren’t you?” I continued the conversation in my dream. “I know you are around Taeyang a lot, she told me. Thank you for keeping her safe.” I could now see Taehyung’s face clearly glowing in the sunlight. </p><p>“Since you don’t need me anymore I’m seeing less of you but it’s alright.” He pushed my hair back from my face.  “You and Namjoon Hyung are so happy it makes me happy. Taeyang needs her brother. I'm glad she will have one soon, but that's why I was always around her.” Not only am I getting this talk from Namjoon but Taehyung also. </p><p>“Brother? How you know it will be a boy…” he cut me off with a kiss on the cheek. “I know everything moonlight especially when it comes to you. It’s time for me to go. I won’t be needed anymore.”  He held my hand in his “don’t say that Taehyung you will always be needed.” He kissed the back of my hand. </p><p>“I have to step into the light and be at peace. I want to thank you all for being so great to me. I have to go, it's time you are all doing great now I have done my work here.”  I placed my head on his shoulder “I don’t want you to ever leave us though.” Taehyung put his arm over my shoulder. “You won’t have time for me, you will be even more busy. I need you to  wake up for me moonlight.” </p><p>I tossed and turned in the bed slowly waking up. “Good morning beautiful.” Namjoon kissed my nose. “Are you ok?  you were moving a lot in your sleep.” I sat up on the bed “Yea I’m fine I had a dream…” I ran to the bathroom feeling like  I was going to throw up any minute now.  “Are you ok?” I began to throw up in the toilet not once but twice. “I think… I mean I know I’m pregnant.” It clicked in my head the things Taehyung said to me in my dream. Namjoon’s eyes widened in shock “oh? Did you take a test? Why didn’t you tell me?” </p><p>“Namjoon I just found out right now.” I began brushing my teeth. </p><p>“Are you saying this because you threw up? You should make sure before you…”</p><p>“Namjoon trust me I’m sure. This isn’t my first time and the baby is growing inside of me you know. I’ll take a test right now to prove it.” </p><p>I went under the sink cabinet grabbing a pregnancy I sat on the toilet peeing on it. . We waited 3 minutes which felt like the longest 3 minutes ever. The test was faced down so none of us could see  the results. The alarm on Namjoon’s phone went off indicating the 3 minutes were up. I took a deep breath and flipped over the test which read ‘pregnant’ Namjoon jumped in excitement “ we’re having another baby.”  Namjoon lift me up, placing a kiss on my lips. </p><p>Taeyang walked in the bathroom “mommy and daddy I’m hungry.” Namjoon was still holding me. “Why are you holding mommy?” She laughed “we just got some good news Taeyang.” </p><p>“You are going to be a big sister!” Namjoon blurted out excitedly. </p><p>“I’m going to have a sister?” Taeyang like her father, began jumping in excitement. </p><p>“I think a brother.” I whispered to Taeyang recalling what Taehyung told me in my dream last night. </p><p>“How do you know?” She asked curiously. </p><p>“Someone told me.” We went downstairs to the kitchen getting breakfast ready. I would miss Taehyung so much but the memories I have of him will never fade away no matter how much time passed. I just wanted Taehyung to be happy the same way we were. We all had to move on like he did but I always knew Taehyung was still with us all.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>